Pokemon needs love too
by Yomekyo
Summary: This is a story about a trainer and her pokemon. The trainers names are made up. In the story the pokemon, Vulpix falls in love with his trainer but cant do anything about it because he is a pokemon. He goes though all kinds of trials to make himself into a human. Will he work or it this little pokemon way over his head. READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Traped in the cave

THIS IS A WARNING! THIS STORY IS ABOUT A POKEMON AND HIS TRAINER. HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER BUT YET THEY CANT FULLY BE TOGETHER BECAUSE HE IS A POKEMON AND SHE IS A HUMAN! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO PLEASE LEAVE NO NEGAVITE COMMENTS ABOUT THE STORY! THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY. **

Trainer Yomekyo(Kyo)

There we was sitting under the cave as the rain pour down. My vulpix was cuddling beside me trying to stay warm. If only i didn't leave the others at home with Kenta. It's so cold here in this cave. I stood still looking into the rain wishing it would stop. Slowly i turned and walked towards the back hoping to find something i missed before. There it was a pile of wood sittilng in the coner of the cave hidden in the darkness. "Vulpix! Come here boy!" I called out to my pokemon. Quickly his little ears popped up then his head. "Come on boy." I said again. This time he stood up and skipped towards me. "Pix?" He answered once he got over to where i was. "Use amber on that pile of wood over there to keep us warm." "Pix!' he answered back. Quickly he used amber then started cheering. "Pix! Pix!" He repeted over and over agian. "Good boy." I said sitting down beside him getting warm toward the fire. Now i could see the cave better. It looked like people have been here before. There were empty wrappers all over the cave. Cans too. Who ever lived here was dirty. I turned back toward the fire and layed down to sleep. "Vulpix, you can stay out tonight. I need you to watch over me and the fire over there. Wake me if anything bad goes on ok?" I said talking to him as he walked into my view. "Vulpix." "Good boy. Night." then i closed my eyes and everything was dark.

Vulpix

I watched her as she layed here falling asleep. Wow. My trainer looked amazing. I wanted to go over and lay with her like normaly but i had my orders. I needed to stay here and watch the fire for her. I then layed down, my paws covering my nose as i watched the fire. I could remeber everything that happend today that led us here. From the trip out of the city into the woods, and running into the group of bandits. I wonder how Kyo is doing after she was bitten by the Eevee. She hasnt complained but i could tell she was hurt by the way she walked. I didnt do my job to proct her. I mean i tried but i was to scared. I didnt know what to do. Im such a wimp. I started to close my eyes and sleep but then awoken when i hear o small moan come from my owner's lips. I turned to look at her to see if she was fine. She was still laying there sleeping like a little angle. Her long black hair was tied up into a bun with a red little bow. She was cuddling into a red jacket Kenta gave her. Her black shorts were ripped up from running away from the banties and her shoes were gone. We needed to go home now. I dont like having her out here in danger. "Vulpix!" I said walking over to her sleeping body and layed beside her. I didnt care what my orders were, i wanted to be here with her. I wouldnt let a thing hurt her. Not my Kyo. I then closed my eyes and everything was dark...

**WELL WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? ITS SHORT NOW BECAUSE I DONT LIKE TO WRITE ALOT AND NO ONE READS MY STORY. WELL IF YOU LIKED IT AND WANTS TO READ MORE PLEASE LEAVE A COMENT SAYING SO AND A POSITEIVE REVIEW. THANK YOU :3!**


	2. Danger

Kyo

I woke up and could feel someone or something on my breast. I had no idea what it was but i had a small feeling. I opened my eye a little and saw vulpix laying there. "Hey buddy, i guess someone was tired." I slowly removed him and saw that there was a small cut on leg near my pussy. " Well that wasn't there before." I said rubbing my leg where the cut was. Soon afterwards vulpix jumped up and started wagging his tail. "Hey boy." i said petting him. "Seems like you had a good nap." I stood up slowly and started stretching. "We need to try to get home before the rain starts again. I don't want to get sick." I looked back around the cave and started thinking about the people who were there before me. Did they make it home safe? I kept thinking about them until barking snapped me back into the world. "Whats wrong boy?" I heard someone say for outside the cave. I sounded like my friend. "Kenta?" I asked looked out of the cave. The ground was wet and soggy when i took my first step then i screamed. dammit! I forget i lost my shoes while running. I turned back to vulpix to see him growling back at the pokemon. "Come on boy. It's just Kenta." I said looking at him. While i was talking at him he started growling louder and was shoeing his teeth. "Boy?" I said getting worried. I sat down in front of him to see if he was ok and then i could see from a puddle that was on the outside of the cave what he was growling at. Damnit! They followed us! It was the bandits! I was to scared to turn around and say some so instead i whispered into vulpix's ear. "Use dig then amber." I said patting him on the head. He took two steps back then nodded and started digging. A few moments later i could hear the screams of two bandits from the bushes as they were running away. "You Bitch!" One of them screamed toward me. Beside him i saw a what seemed to be pissed Houndoom. On his nose i saw a small claw mark about a pokemon like a vulpix could... Where did vulpix go?! I started to look around and then hear a small yelping sound. "VULPIX!" I screamed looking towards his cry for help. I tried to run toward him but the Houndoom jumped in my way. I was scared. I had no where to go and no one to help me. I fell to the ground crying just wanting to go home. Then there was a yelping sound again followed by a explosion and a man screaming. That blasted seemed to be a hyro pump. It couldn't have been vulpix. Who was it? The bandit seemed to be distracted by the blast and looked down at his pokemon, "Stay here with the girl, i need to check that blast out." Then he ran off. I watch the Houndoom as he sat there looking at me. Watching my every move. I needed to get away but how? I though that maybe i could out run him but then again i don't think that would work. I stood to run and he stood too, growling. Then the next thing i knew, i ran. Run. Run. That's all i could think of. As i ran i jumped over knocked down trees from fire and water damage. Who was doing all this. While thinking i forgot to jump and tripped over a tree branch and twisted my foot. "AWWWW!" i was hurt and was though i was dead. The Houndoom stood there beside me with a small grin on his face. I'm dead was the only thing i could think about. I closed my eyes and started crying and every then turned black.

(The next day)

I awoken in my bed to see that my leg was wrapped up. How did i get here? What time was it? I looked over at my clock to see it was 9:30. Then there was a small scratch at the door. Who was there? "Vulpix, leave her to sleep, she needs her rest." I heard a voice say. "KENTA!" i screamed. Then vulpix started barking. I could hear him coming up the stairs then open my door. "Hey your ok." he said with this weird looking smile on this face. Vuplix jumped from the floor to my lap smiling and licking me. I saw that there was a huge cut on his face. That Houndoom. Held onto him and looked at Kenta. "Who did i get here?" i asked him. "Well, i got worried. I didn't hear from you since Tuesday and you said you would be home by Thursday. Friday night, you never came so i went looking for you. Glad i found you when i did too." "So that was your pokmon growling the first time?" "Yes. She was growling at the bandit was watching you and vulpix." He said looking at vulpix. "You were in bad shape when i found you. That Houndoom was..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please kanta. just dont tell me." i said looking at the bedside. I was scared to know what he was going to say. I sat vulpix on the ground and tried to stand. Damnit did my leg hurt! I sat back down and teared up. "Don't. If you need something, ill get it for you." he said looking at with a worried look. " Ok." I said laying back down.

Vulpix

I layed down into the ground waiting for a chance to attack. I could hear someone walking away towards the cave. They were going after Kyo! I needed to save her now. I dug up and tried to use amber but was knocked down by a Houndoom! Damnit! I stood there growling at him and jumped on him using bite. He was moving all over the place trying to get me off. As i started to fall off i scratched at his nose then ran. He layed down holding his nose for a while then started to run after me. Shit! I had no where to go i just needed to run as far away as posibial. I could hear another pokemon fight near by and a familiar voice. I think it was the Kenta guy Kyo hangs out with. I ran towards them but fall. Soon afterwards i was cut on my face by him. I screamed in pain and used amber to burn his face. *That's what your ass gets* I said looking at him then ran. "Buizel, Staryu, Eevee, use hydro pump!" i heard kenta scream as i got closer. Then i saw them. Kenta stood there with his long blue hair into a pony tail. His feet was covered in mud for the rain i guessed. He was wearing some blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He came to save Kyo! "Vilpix!" I said running toward them offering my help. " Vulpix." Kenta said bending down to look at me. He touched my scratch then stopped then i started to growl. "Where is kyo?" He asked me. I turned and barked in the direction. He nodded and then said, "Guys, we moving come on. " He said as he moved toward the cave. As we ran i had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Then i saw the look on Kenta's face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I whimpered a little and headed towards what he was looking at but was yelled at. "NO! VULPIX RETURN " He screamed . I tried to fight it but i was pulled in. Then every thing was dark .

(The next day / Vulpix)

I woke up by the fire place at Kyo's home. We had made it there safe. Kyo. I needed to see if she was ok. I ran to her door and started scratching on the door but was yelled at by Kenta. "KENTA!" i heard my master say from insider her room. I stood and waited for him to make it up the stairs. As soon as he made it inside, i ran to her bed and hoped on. Kenta and Kyo talked for a while then he left. I had her all to my self. I looked at her and started to lick her face a little. I was so happy she made it alive. But it wasn't because of me. I didn't protect her. I failed as a Pokemon. Thinking about that i tried to leave but was called back. I looked at her and sat there lost. She slowly took her shirt off and then she pants. She was dirty all over. What happened to her when i was called into the poke ball? I really wanted to know but was to scared to ask. Ask? If i wanted to know, she wouldn't understand me. I could have to ask Buizel or someone else. Then she pulled her leg into her lap. She must have hurt herself while running. I hated seeing my master like this. I needed to do something, but what? "Vulpix?" She soon said looking down at me. I looked at then pranced over. She pulled me up and held me for a while and started crying. What was wrong? I licked her face over and over again trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. She then sat me on her night stand and laied down for a while. Then she sat up once more. She took her bra and panties off and layed down. I have seen my master naked before but.. at his age it did something to me. I could feel myself getting hot. For her to be 14, her breast here huge. I started licking my lips while looking at them. I needed to control myself. "Pix." I said closing my eyes trying to relax. "Aw. someone looks sleepy." She said picking me up. Why did she do this? Once she picked my up i was exposed. She saw was my cock. I didn't know what to say next or what to do. She just sat there petting me. I guess she didn't care. What she did next almost made me lose it. She picked me up and layed me between her breast and kisses my nose. " Night." She said as she closed her eyes. I didn't know what to do. I was horny but i didn't want to fuck her. Not now anyways. I moaned and jumped from the bed and hid under it. I needed to sleep this off. In the morning, ill find out what happened to her.


	3. To much love

Vulpix

I was woke before anyone else in the house. I knew Kyo was still sleep. I could hear her snoring. I dared not looked at her at risk of being exposed again. I peeked from under the bed to see that someone else was in the room besides me and her.

I was a pokemon.

He looked like he was one of Kenta's.

"Bui!" I heard him say. (Don't wake her.) I said from under the bed. (Vulpix?) He said back looking under the bed.

I crawled out slowly to show myself to him. (Why are you under the bed? Don't you normal sleep with her?) He asked looking at me. (She was nacked. I wouldn't sleep with her.) Buizel then looked over at my master's boy and nodded. (Kenta sent me up here to check on her.) He then turned and walked of room. (WAIT)

I yelled as he headed down the stairs but he was gone. I sat there for a while and looked around the room then up at Kyo. She was still sleeping. God I loved watching her sleep. She slept like an angle.

She slowy turned and pulled the covers off of her body some reviling her breast. I couldn't stop myself. Next thing i knew i was there licking them. I was acting like a new born pup or something. She moaned softly and opened an eye.

Damn! I woke her up.

I ran back under the bed and waited for her to start moving around. I would hear teh bed creking above me. Then her feet came down. First the left one then the right one. She stood up and called for me.

"Vulpix!" I cheered from under the bed. I crawled back out and showed myself to her. She was still nacked, but everything was clearer now. I started blushing and trying to relax. She picked me up and kisses my nose like always and held me in between her breast. I belive she was testing me. Then she walked over to her dresser and got some clothes and a towel and opened her door.

"KENTA! YA DOWN THERE!" She screamed then waited for an answer.

"Yeah Kyo, need some help?" " Take me to the bathroom. I need to shower." She said. Soon afterward Kenta was up there with us. Him and Buizel. "Kyo." He said blushing. "Your nacked." He turned his head trying not to look at her. She nodded and reached for him. "Just help me out." They headed for the bathroom.

Once inside he closed the door and i jumped down. " Pix!" I said looking at her. "Stay in here boy, I might need some help later on." She was still in pain. She climb inside and turned the water on. Once it was just right she sat in the water and reliced a small howl.

"Aww this feels so good!" She said laying bck. I wimpered a little bit which caused her to look at me. I kept my head down and my body covered. It happend again. I was exposed.

"Come here boy." She was trying to get me to come to her but i wouldn't move. "Please for me?" She then said. I had to go then. She was my trainer. I jumped down and wabbled over to her. She picked me up and then she saw.

" Someone is happy." She smiled and sat me in the water with her. It was hot. "Vul..Vulpix." I said relaxing. I was enjoying my bath with her. Then she did something. She grabed my cock. I couldnt help but let out a small moan. "Pix." I wiggled free then hoped out the tub and shook myself.

"No come back." She said. I saw her messing with the tub handles for a while then she turned the shower on and layed in the tub.

"Come." she told me. I jumped back in and looked at her. I could see my cut on my leg from last time i lost it. She grabed my paw and layed it on the cut.

"So it was you." She said smiling. I blushed. Then she pulled me closer to her and lay back. I didnt know what she wanted me to do but i know what I wanted to do. I nuged her legs open a little more and licked her pussy. I t smelled so good and tasted good too. I then let out another small moan. She wasn't stoping me.

She was liking this!

Her eyes were close and she was smiling a little bit. Then i mouted her. I could feel my cock on the outside of her pussy. I wanted to come inside so bad. My body was screaming yes but my head said no dont! I didnt listen. I went diving inside her felling my master's inside for the first time.

God! I loved this felling.

My body started going faster and faster. I was yurning for her body.

"Vulpix.." She started to call out. She was liking this.

So was I. But it ended to quick.

"Aye, Kyo? How much longer are you going to be? We need to head down to the police station." Kenta said from outside the door.

"Um, not much longer."

She then pulled me out and sat me on the floor. Boy was I pissed.

She then shut the water off and climbed out. Once she started drying off, i looked at the door and straching. I needed to calm down.

"Hold on boy. We aren't done."

I froze and turned to look her.

"Pix?"

Slowly so she wouldn't fall she picked me up and started playing with my cock. I could feel myself growing. Then i nutted all over her. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Wow." Was all she said. The licked her self off and kissed my nose.

"Good boy." Then she opended the door and let me out.

I had no idea what to do after that. I needed to calm down. I needed to be alone for a while. I troted into her room but was stoped up my older slibling.

Nintails

(Yes?) I said looking at him ( Don't you dare fuck master again.) He growled softly. ( You know damn well Pokemon and there master can't mate. Just stopr before you get your little feeling hurt. Its just a matter of time.) I gave him a look. Who the fuck was he? He couldn't me who to love or who i could mate with.

But then again he was kinda right.

I looked down and started back into her room. I jumped on the bed and hid into my hole and fell asleep.

*Kyo*

We had just made it back from the police station.

God i was in so much pain.

My leg was burning and couldn't do a single thing by myself.

Kenta sat in the kitching fixing me and the other pokemon something to eat. Everyone needs a friend like Kenta. A while back i use to think about going with him but now, he seems more like a brother now.

"Kyo? You ok?" He said walking over to the sofa. Once i saw him, i started blushing.

He was shirt less. Never have i saw him like this.

"Um yeah. Hey thanks for watched after me. You really didnt have to go and do all this for me. I mean really."

Then something i never though would happen, happend.

He kissed me! Right on the lips.

A part of me said stop, this isnt right. Then something said no, keep going.

I had one idea what to do or think.

Then there was a growl and a scream.


	4. Time for a change

*Kyo*

I had no idea what just happened. I just knew Kenta screamed then fell to the ground. But i had a feeling.

Vulpix.

I jumped over the sofa to find out who I thought it was, was true. Vulpix was on Kenta's ass biting him as hard as he could. I giggled a little at the site but then was worried when i saw blood on Vulpix's teeth.

"No! Bad boy!" I scolded him and soon afterwards he jumped back and walked over to me with his tail between his legs. How did this make him upset? He knew not to mess with Kenta like that. He is a friend not a emeine.

"DAMN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kenta screamed looking at Vulpix.

"Calm down. He had to have a reason for doing that. Vuplix is a sweet and harmless Pokémon." I then picked him up and petted him to know we was safe with. He turned and licked my nose.

"See?" I said looking over at him. Kenta wasn't looking at me anymore. He had his attention on Vulpix. Then he turned his back to use and mumbled something under his breath and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm going home. I'll be back sometime this year. Have Vulpix watch you since he is so harmless." Then he picked his book bag and walked away. I had no idea what was going on between the two of them but what ever it was needed to dissaper soon.

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks have passed since Kenta had left. I haven't heard a word for him since then. I was worrying a little bit but part of me really didn't give a fuck. I was laying outside in the grass watching the Pokémon play. My foot was getting better but I tried not to walk that much on it.

I could see Vulpix and Ninetails over by the trees talking in there Pokémon language about something. I had no idea what.

Vulpix..

We became so close since in the last two weeks. It seemed like ever other night we was having sex. Some nights were longer than others while some weren't even that long. I don't know what drove me into doing that stuff with him but i was enjoying it.

"Vulpix." I opened an eye to my Vulpix standing in front of me and smiled.

"Yes boy? What is it? Are you up for another round?" I asked him. I was waiting for him to start barking or something but he sat there and just looked at me. I had no idea what he was thinking about. He just sat there.

"Boy?" I said again. He just sat there. I picked him up to see if he was showing but he wasnt. he never acted like this.

I stood up trying not to put much weight on my leg called Charizard over to me.

"I need to go check on the gym. Can you take me there?" I asked him.

"Char!" He said. I called the rest of the gang over so I could return them to there pokeballs. All of them returned. All of them but Vulpix. He jumped up there with us and layed between my breast and Charizard back and help on.

"Ok. All set." He walked then ran a little then flew into the air. I haven't had time to play with all of my Pokémon like I wanted to. I haven't even trained with them in so long. I forgot what most of them to could do.

I layed down and forgetting that Vulpix was there with is. I jumped up when I heard him scream.

"Sorry buddy." I sat back up and looked at the city as we passed over. While flying we passed over Kenta's house. I could see his Buizel outside but only him.

"I wonder how you are doing." Then we landed.

Outside the gym I saw that there was a group of kids outside. They were looking at him and figured that they were a group of trainers. Mainly guys.

"Sorry guys. My leg was messed up so I couldn't battle but im back now."

I jumped off of my Pokémon and called him back to his pokeball and unlocked the door. The gym was like I remember it. I flipped a switch and the lights came on.

"Have a seat your guys. Who wants to go first?" I asked them. They stood there for a while then this one girl spoke up. "I'll go." She walked over to the changers said of the gym and called her Pokémon to her side.

"Come Eevee." She said.

"Vee!" The Pokémon said running over to her side.

"The rules are simple. Three Pokémon each. If needed you can switch your Pokémon out. Last Pokémon standing winds. That sound fair right?" I asked looked at her. "Yes."

Then it was my go. I needed to think of a Pokémon to call out. Who should it be? Maybe Flareon. I haven't used her in a while." Flareon, come on out." I said throw my pokeball up into the air.

"Flare!" She cheered. She was one of my best fire Pokémon. "Ready to show them what being a fire type is all about?  
"On. Flare." She nodded and did a small flamethrower.

"Ready when you are."

*Vulpix."

KENTA! THAT BASTARED. HE KISSED MY WOMEN! HOW DARE HE.I stayed wrapped up into Kyo arms glad that it didn't go like the was smelling. He was ready to mate with her. I wasn't going to let that happen. No way.

After he left and she let me down i ran upstairs to tell Ninetails what happened and he giggled.

(I figured something like this would happen. I have been along longer that you have. I know Kenta liked Kyo I just never did anything about it. Like I said brother, stop while your are ahead.)

He then stood up and walked away from me. I had nothing else to say. I just sat there thinking about what to do next. Then something else popped into my head. Back at the cave. I needed to know what happened to Kyo.

(Brother wait) I said looking at him. He stopped and sat down. (What?) (What happened to Kyo when I was sent into my pokeball.)

I could sense worry and depression inside him. He didn't want to talk about it. What ever it was. I needed to know that way I could protect her.

( She was raped. That Houndoom raped Kyo. She didn't feel a thing because she fainted and was in a small coma. I shouldn't be telling you this.) Then he stoop back up and walked off. (Please Vulpix, don't try and mate with her. I never want to see something like that again.) Then my brother walked off.

I had no idea what to do after he told me all that.

I just knew now Kyo needed me more than ever.

(Two weeks later)

I was talking to Ninetails about finding a way to protect Kyo.

(ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU REALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THAT PLAN?) I just stood there and nodded my head.

Then i turned and looked over to Kyo. She looked like she was falling asleep. I wanted to go sleep with her for a while if so possibial. This might be the last time she sees me like this.

I ran over to her and did a small cry. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at me. I didn't really pay that much atetion to what she said after that. I just wanted to be near. Then she called Charizard out and returned everyone to there pokeballs and we hopped on.

I never rode on his back before, but there was a chance for everything right?

Then soon after we landed at the gym.

Kyo hoped off and unlocked the door. With the group of kids i saw this one Pokémon.

A Jirachi.

My plan was coming into place.

Don't worry Kyo. After tonight, i will always be with you


	5. Battle after battle

***Vulpix***

And so the battle had started.

At first the Eevee stood there and looked at the Flareon. Thinking of a weak spot i guess. Both of them were girls, so i know they were checking each other out. Flareon stood on all fours and started to growl a little at the Eevee. She was trying to scare her. She always does this when she gets ready to battle.

"Your first move." Kyo said smiling. My master knew what she was going. She never lost in a battle. She almost lost to this one trainer and his Pikachu, but I gave use the winning blow.

The girl rubbed her head and smiled. "Use dig." She said

Dig? That was the oldest trick in the book. Flareon knew what to do on her own. She walked over to the hole and used flamethrower on the hole then waited for Eevee to jump up. Then the trainer started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Kyo asked giving her a worried look.

"Doing that wont make my Pokémon come up. She makes different pathways while down there. You have like a 50 50 chance of getting my Pokémon." Then she crossed her arms and smiled.

Damn. I never knew a trainer that would do something like that. Kyo stood there for a while and sighed. "Ok girl. Go after her." Flareon turned around and looked at Kyo.

"Flare?" (Are you so sure about that master?)

(Don't question master. Just go.) I said looking at Flareon. She looked at me then back on Kyo and nodded her head. Then slowly she climbed inside. Then there was slicence.

No growling or cries for help. None of that.

Then the ground turned a red like color.

"FLARE!" We all heard a Pokémon scream.

Flareon then jumped out and waited then out ran Eevee.

"Vee! EEVEE! VEE!" Eevee screamed as she ran back to her trainer. She had scratch markings all over her fur and body.

"Eevee return." She said looking up down at her pokemon. Then she stood there holding a different pokeball.

"Flareon, You ok?" Kyo asked looking at her. She nodded and started to wiggle a little.

"Flare..." Then she fainted.

Damnit. She was on of Kyo best pokemon.

" Well, looks like its 2 to 3." Kyo said smiling as she picked Flareon up.

"Return girl. You did a good job."

Then they both stood there.

Kyo had millions of fire Pokémon she could call out. Who was she going to call out next?

"Well, I haven't fought with you in a while. Come on out."

She threw her pokeball into the air and out came Charmander.

"Char!" He said.

"Well... Here i go." The other trainer threw a ball into the air and a ditto formed in front of Kyo.

"Haven't seen one of these in a while."

I started to growl at the Pokémon. I never did like Dittos.

"VUPLIX. DOWN!" Kyo screamed to me.

I layed back down but kept growling at it. Then he transformed into another Chamander.

"Char." The Ditto said back.

"Chamander use charge!" Kyo screamed. Chamander then started to stomp his feet and flames formed all around him.

"Ditto, use scratch." She said.

"Char." It then ran towards Kyo and Chamander but stopped half way threw the fight.

"Go!" Kyo yelled sending her Chamander off. He ran towards the Ditto and knocked it right back to its trainer.

"Aw." She dodge the Pokemon and watched as it hit the wall and fainted. It was an instance K.O.

"Well, now its 2 to 2."

I stood up and walked away from the battle. I knew Kyo had this in the bag. I had my own business to attained to. I looked around for that one trainer and his jirachi. Then were standing outside the door talking to someone. I didn't know who it was but I had an idea.

I saw a Buziel.

Kenta.

That bastard.

I walked out the door and pass them to where Buizel and Jirachi were standing.

"Pix. Vulpix." ( Hey Jirachi, can i talk to you for a minute.)

Jirachi and Buizel looked at me and then each other.

"Chi." ( Sure but make it quick.)

( Look i need a favor from you. My master, Kyo. I fell in love with her, but I can really be with her because she is a human. Can you fix that for me?)

He stood there and looked at me for a while

( Well you have to earn it. How about this? If my master beats yours in there battle tomorrow, then the answer is no. But if your master wins, then yes. Sounds like a plan?)

I nodded my head and smiled.

( My master is going to win to matter what. )

Then i headed back towards the gym but stopped as a water gun blasted pass me.

"BUI!" I heard Buizel say as he walked toward me.

(What the hell do you want?) I asked as i stopped and looked at him.

( You bit my master.)

We stood there and looked at each other for a while and growled.

( Well your master tried to rape mine.!)

Buizel then gave me a '' What are you talking about" look.

( Rape? No that wasn't rape. Kenta is in love with Kyo. He had every right to kiss her. You on the other hand are just a Pokémon. You can't do anything about my master liking your master.) Buizel then kicked me in the side and i went flying to the side for the gym.

"Vul...Vulpix.." I was weak. My head was bleeding and my paw felt broke. I started crying.

"VUL!VULPIX! PIX!" ( KYO HELP! HELP ME!)

A few minute later the girl Kyo was fighting was headed out the door with tears in her eyes.

She had lost.

Figures.

The others then felt and i heard Kyo say. "Come early tomorrow around 8. I'll be ready then." Then she closed the doors and reached for a pokeball.

She was heading home.

WITHOUT ME!

"VULPIX!" I tried screaming louder.

This time she heard me.

But then it happened.

Kenta stepped beside me and kicked me behind the gym so Kyo didn't see me.

"Kenta?" Kyo said as she stopped in forut of him. I heard a small laugh escape from his lips.

No please don't hurt Kyo.

"Pix." I said weakly.

Buizel then sat on my and i cried out in pain.

"PIX!"

"Vulpix, where are you?" Kyo said. Then she screamed.

KENTA WAS HURTING HER.

"LET ME GO KENTA!" She screamed.

There was alot of screaming and yelling then i blacked out.

God Kyo! You better be ok when i wake up.

***Kyo***

When i woke up, I was tied down to a bed. The room looked like something i have seen before.

I heard a pokemon in the other room. Then i knew where i was.

Kenta's house.

Kenta had tied me down to the bed.

What was he planing on doing to me?

The door then opened and in walked a naked Kenta. He had a huge grin on his face. Buizel was right beside him.

"Hey Kyo." He said still smiling. He walked toward me and Buizel closed the door. He climbed on top of me and started kissing was he doing all this stuff to me?

"I love you kyo." He then said.

He reached up and undid my bra then started playing with my breast. His hand was so cold!

"S-S-Stop it." I was shaking. I never had someone do something like this to me. I never had sex before . But this didn't feel like sex. It felt more like rape. I cried as i felt his hand go father down into my pants.

"Stop what?" He said looking dead in the eyes. His wasnt Kenta. His eyes were cold, they gave me shivers down my spine.

I kept crying.

"Kyo. Please just make this easy on me. If your damn pokemon didn't bite me, i would be doing this."

I kept kissing me then I could feel his cock on the outside on my pants. He was hard and horny.

Damn. He was really going to do it. He was going to rape me.

I tried harder and then started to beg.

"Please Kenta, don't do this to me. We are friends."

"Friends? Yeah that right Kyo, you always just saw me as a friend. No matter how many times i threw hints i threw at you, you never realized that i was in love with you."

This time he was crying.

I didn't know what to do. I was just worried.

He then untied my feet and threw my pants off. Soon afterwards he tied me back down and did the same with my shirt.

"Kenta, please."

I cried out to him again to see what he would do but he just started kissing me.

Vulpix, someone, help me.

*** Next one with have some rape and violence inside. Read at your own risk.***


	6. Couldn't think of a name

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE INSIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

***Kyo***

I layed there crying harder with every lick. I never thought something like this would happen to me before.

"Kyo." He whispered in my ear as he shoved two finger up into my pussy. Even though my mind wasn't liking this, my pussy was. It was dripping wet. My heart was even beating faster and I could feel myself getting hotter.

"Kenta." I said closing my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. He wasnt the Kenta that i knew. Then i felt him pull the fingers out and moan.

"You taste wonderful Kyo." Then i could hear and feel him moving on the bed. He headed down to where my pussy. Then after everything got still, i could feel his tonge entering me. It was so cold. I called out. If felt good.

"You like this?" He asked looking up at me.

More tears came falling from my eyes as i nodded.

"Y-y-y-yes." I said trying to resist.

He laughed a little then started moving again.

This time i could feel something on the outside of my walls looking for a way inside.

His dick.

I knew then and there i was going to be in pain.

Before i could say something to him, he forced his way inside me. He felt so warm inside me but i was in such pain.

"AWWWWW KENTA!" I screamed out to him hoping he would stop but instead he kept going. He went harder, faster. I guess he thought i liked it.

"MMMMM AWWWW." He said as he forced his way inside and out. He harder he went the more and more i cried.

"KENTA!STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!"

Tears fell from my eyes as he kept going. Then he stopped for a while. My heart was betting faster than i ever felt it before. After a while, he reached up and grabbed me then quickly went back inside. I screamed louder than ever before and tried to get out. He took it from me.

I wasn't a virgin anymore.

"BITCH! STOP MOVING!" Kenta screamed to me.

I quickly opened my eyes to look at him.

He called me a bitch.

Kenta.

Then he pulled himself out and saw blood on his dick.

"So you wasn't lying to me. You were a virgin." He gave me a evil smile and started laughing again.

"Well not anymore, now your mine."

I just kept crying. There was nothing more i could do. I had no idea where my pokebelt were. Knowing him, he hid it somewhere. Later on that night, more and more things kept happening.

One min, i was fucking, then he made me suck on his dick. Him i bite him, he would slap me then force me to start over. If he was really liking it, he would start to fuck my face. Humping me faster and faster until i threw up from choking and then i would cry. Then he would fuck me in the ass.

I didn't try and fight back anymore. I was in to much pain to do anything. Blood, throw up, tears, cum and sperm was everywhere when Kenta was finish.

By then I stopped crying and just waited for this hell to end. He untied me and layed me on this bed and looked at my now bleeding and bruised body.

And he frowned.

"Kyo. I really didn't want to do this to you , but you forced me to."

Then he kissed me so passional, he made me forget everything he did to me. Only for a quick second .

He layed down in the bed with me and cuddled with me.

"Your mine now Kyo. Your all mine."

***Vulpix***

I woke up later in the Pokemon center.

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were staring down at me.

"Well i found this Pokemon beside Kyo's Gym. Think its one of hers?" Jenny said

"Well, it could be. She is a fire gym leader."

Then they stood there looking at me.

"_Jenny can you hear me?"_

"Yes Stan. What is it?"

Jenny picked her radio to hear what her friend was saying.

"_There was a break in at the Gym leader's house. Miss Kyo i think is her name. She was no where to be found when we arrived. Her house is a mess."_

They both looked at me then back at each other.

"Think someone did this on purpose?" Joy asked.

"No telling."

"Stan call all the cops you can. We are looking for a gym leader named Kyo Shinozaki. I repeat we are looking for a gym leader named Kyo Shinkozaki. She is a fire type leader so look for signs of burned marks and lost fire types.

Jenny then patted me on the head and walked out the door.

What the hell happened with Kyo?

"Vul..." I tried to get up but fell back down onto the tray. I was in to much pain but i needed to save her.

My lover my dear Kyo.

I don't think i would make it with out her.

I cried and fainted

"Pix."

Please Kyo, be ok.

**Sorry it wasnt as long. Last chapter is next. Enjoy and please enjoy. If anyone wants more pokephilla, leave a review about it or inbox me :3**


	7. Pokemon needs love too right?

*Vulpix*

I woke up the next day surrounded by trainers. Why were they all here? Did something happen to their Pokemon?

No.

It was to many of them in here for that to be the problem. They were fussing at Joy about something and then i said that one Pokémon.

It was Jichi again.

Him and his trainer was there too with the others.

"Pix?" (Whats going on around here?)

(The trainers Pokemon were al hurt by water types. Some that went to Kyo's gym. Others that went toward her house. What ever happened to you trainer, those Pokémon don't want any of us to know.)

I sat there for a while thinking about what was going on. It had to be Kenta. But i was still to weak to walk or battle on my own. I needed help from someone, but who?

(Jiruch, I need your help.) Then i limped outside hoping he would follow me.

Once we was outside, i told him what i thought was going on and he nodded.

(Fine. I'll do it but once i cant you, i wont be able to change you back.)

I nodded and sat there waiting for a while. One at a time, i could see my body changing. My paws became hands and feet. Then my legs went from red and furry to white and hairy. Then i grew taller.I closed my eyes and waited for the transformation to end.

(Vulpix? Its done. Your now a human.)

I opened my eyes to see that me and Jirchi were eye to eye. I then smiled to him i tried speaking for the first time.

"T-thanks. I go find Kyo now." I turned and ran but ran on my new legs and hands. This human thing was going to take some time getting use to.

*Kyo*

I was the next day when i woke up. I was still laying in the bed but Kenta was gone. I slowly made my way up but moaned in pain. My wounds were opening up again.

"Damn. Kenta did a job on my body."

I tried standing up and walked to his window. Once i got over there i realized it was locked. He though his whole plan thru.

I started to cry because of the pain and the thought of never getting free. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Just to see my Pokémon one last time so they will know their master was ok.

My Pokémon.

Vulpix.

I wonder how he was doing. He never liked being away from me that long with trying to find me.

I stood there for a while trying to settle down before i started over reacting. I needed to get away but how?

Then the door opened and in walked Buizel.

"Bui." He said pointing down stairs. He wanted me to follow him. He might have been taking me to Kenta. Who knows?

I limped over to the door and carefully walked down the stairs trying not to fall. Once down stairs, I saw Kenta sitting on the sofa messing some type of clothing.

"Bui." Buizel said again as he walked over to Kenta.

Kenta then nodded and stood to turn towards me. He looked at me body very carefully and smiled.

"Babe, come here." He said reaching for me. I hasted but the limped over to him. He carelessly moved his hand down my face then kissed me.

"I really hate to see you like this babe. Its true. It kills me a little on the inside. But you kinda got what you deserved."

He then slapped me and giggled.

"Your all mine now bitch. Do you understand that? No more battling at the gym, no more traveling all over the world to train, none of that shit. Your my very own personal slave. You do what i tell you. Got it?" Then he snatched my hair so i would look him in the eyes. I couldn't do it. I just kept crying. I couldn't look at him. I would look at him.

"BITCH!" He screamed again.

I was scared. I just wanted someone to come save me.

"Yes master."I said slowly not looking at him. He slowly realised my hair and picked me up bride style. I looked down at the ground to see where we was going. He kicked a door open and i could smell water. Then i saw a small bath tub

"Here. You need to get clean. No slave of mine will be dirty." Then he layed down the clothes that he was working on and walked out the door.

"Kenta.." I said weakly.

He stopped and looked at me. Behind his head. I could see a police officer outside his window.

YES!

SOMEONE HAD CAME TO SAVE ME!

"What Kyo?" He said giving me a evil look.

"Can i please have some food or something. It feels like im dying." He stood there for a while looking at me then nodded

"Sure babe."

"O and one more thing? Can you bath with me?"

He gave a worried look but nodded.

"Sure." He took his clothes off and climbed in with me and kisses me. I didn't want to kiss him back but i needed to do something to keep him busy for as long as i could.

*Vulpix*

Once i had entered Kyo's house, I headed upstairs for her room.

I knew she wasn't going to be there but i needed to find something or someone to help me out.

I saw that her room was all messed up. Clothes and everything were all over the place. Then i saw something red.

A pokeball.

I picked it up and tapped on it and watched as a Pokémon jumped out.

Ninetails.

He looked around at the room then at me.

(Brother.)

His eyes grew wide then he smiled.

( So you did go thru with this?)

I nodded then told him what i thought had happened to Kyo. He nodded and told me a few things.

( Brother. I told you, you was aiming to far over your head. You knew something like this was going to happen.)

(But i love her so much Tails. That why im asking you for help. Please not just for me but for Kyo too. Kenta could have killed her by now.)

He thought for a while then nodded.

(But you aren't my trainer so you can't tell me that to do. Ill do as i wish.) Then eh headed down the stairs. I stopped at Kyo mirror and looked at my new human body. I had short shaggy red hair. My shirt was creamy and red but had some rips on it. I was wearing some red shorts but i had no shoes on.

Thank god. I didn't think i could walk in those things anyways.

Then i saw a picture of me, Kyo, and some more of her Pokémon from a while back. I smiled and kissed the picture.

Kyo, here we come.

(A few hours later)

Ninetails and we ended up near Kenta's house to see that it was surrounded by Police.

Jenny and a few others stood there watching the windows for a sign of Kenta or Kyo.

I'm surprised that Kenta didn't realize that the police were surrounding him.

I walked over to Officer Jenny and tried to tell her who i was.

She wouldnt belive me.

So then i told her about what happened at the Pokémon center when she and Joy were talking about me.

After a while she realized it was really me.

"But what good can you do?" She asked.

She was right. What could i do? I wasnt even use to being a human.

"w-w-well I try." I said looking at her then Kenta's house.

"We know way in." I said pointing at me and Ninetails. She nodded and smiled.

"Lead the way."

Ninetails first shot across the yard then me and Jenny. Once inside, Ninetails headed upstairs to see if he could spot Kyo. Me and Jenny waited in the basement for him to come back. Time after time passed.

"I'm worried. I'm going in after him." Jenny said standing up. I nodded then sat there and waited a while. It was quite in the house. Then there was a scream and a gun shot.

Kyo! she was still alive.

I could hear Ninetail barking at something. I guess Kenta.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN OR SHE DIES!" i heard him scream. I crawled around in the basement and found a door leading into the bathroom. I opened the door slowly and carefully and soon realized i was inside the closet. The door was cracked open and i could see Kenta's sofa. I lowered myself then snuck up behind him and tried to hit him.

"Bui!" Buizel said trying to give my place away but my brother soon bit his tail and sent him flying up the stirs.

Good job bro!

I grabbed a bottle and busted up on Kenta head. Soon afterwards he fell to the ground and and was out cold.

"KYO!" i screamed as i caught her. She had no idea who i was. All she did was smile and kissed me.

"Thank you." Then she fainted. We rushed her to the hospital and Kenta to the jail.

We found her Pokémon belt in her book bag at him.

Kenta that smart bastard.

(A Few years later)

I sat there playing with my little son. He was giggle and laughing as i licked his face.

"Top dada."

I smiled. I loved that name.

Daddy.

I looked up and saw Ninetail sleeping with his own litter of pups.

A few moments later, Jr got quite and looked above my head.

"Mama." He said reaching up.

I turned around and saw Kyo standing behind picked Jr up then kissed me.

"Come inside dinner is ready."

I smiled at my new wife.

I was so happy i finally had Kyo. After all that shit that happened with her and Kenta, she really didn't like showing her body to others. Not even me. She still has all the scars of the whole thing and a few nightmares. I told her that no matter what , i would be here to protect her. She was my love and i was hers.

I mean after all, Pokemon need love too right?

**END. Sorry if this chapter wasnt the best. I wanted to get done with it before later on tonight. My laptop is acting up and i need to take it to the shop to get it fixed. Well hoped you like it. Review if you want more stories like this.**


End file.
